


Always

by Xobit



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twisted love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

‘I love you’ 

Those had been the last words Perceptor had heard from his lover before their world was torn apart yet again. He supposed he had been lucky, he had something good, something beautiful to remember. There was not much to feel lucky abut though, their separation had made them strangers. 

Shockwave had asked him to come with him when they met again, to finalize the courting they had started so many vorns ago. 

But it wasn’t his Shockwave any longer. 

His Shockwave had told him ‘I love you’ before the civil war broke out. 

His Shockwave would never have joined the Decepticons. 

His Shockwave would never have done this…

* * *

Perceptor. 

Illusive, intelligent, gorgeous. 

Lost to him, or so he had thought. He had not seen the slim scientist for vorn and had buried his memory deep so as not to try and find the Decepticon who had taken his spark. 

No one had, he was right here on this insignificant little world, in his arms again.

Where he belonged.

* * *

“Beloved.” Purple tinged metal hands smoothed down over the more rounded, smoother plates of the Autobot’s armor. Even Shockwave had to admit he was trembling, not that he cared that his beloved knew. So long, it had been so long… so many vorns trying not to think of who might have ended his life, how… if he had suffered. 

“Let me go, Shockwave!” But there was no firmness in the demand, the voice had the static of someone already aroused, the breathless quality of one wanting the union that was imminent. He could only conclude that Perceptor didn’t want him to let go. 

“No, beloved, I have waited too long.” And it was time to make things right. The smaller mech was trembling, his brightly colored chassis held tight to his own, large fingers scraping over the glass front on its way down to pull a slim thigh up and over his own. 

“No… Shockwave…” The protest was nothing of the sort, voice weak and words soft. Oh how he had longed to hear his name spoken like this again. In that tone of surrender, feeling the heat again… the moist welcome of his lover’s most intimate parts. 

“Perceptor.” He’d only ever used his name in lovemaking when he penetrated him, making it special for the both of them. Cherishing it, giving it meaning past that of any one name and any random coupling. 

Stretching out a slim near limp arm he lifted it above their helmets and then guided it to hold him around the neck and his shoulder. He shuddered harder, exalted to feel his lovers hand on him again, even in this manner. 

Moving he felt his own cooling fans stutter and struggle and thought nothing of hearing his beloved’s do the same.

* * *

It felt so good…

It was so wrong!

Perceptor sobbed, caught between pleasure and anguish. How could he still feel this strongly for a mech he had thought of as offline for more vorn than they had ever had together? 

But it was the truth, painful and clear. He’d loved Shockwave, he still loved Shockwave, and the mech could still play his chassis as if it was a harmonicholoharp tuned to him and him alone. He moved with him, gave in to him… 

“Mine… my beloved.” Purr and growl, possessive and gentle. Brutal and soft… Shockwave had never truly changed, his logic had just been different. Guardian mech first, scientist last.

He broke, screaming his overload to the alien sky as it shattered him…

How was he to ever rebuild himself?

* * *

This time he would not let him go. 

One last battle, this world would fall and Cybertron would be restored. 

If he had had a mouth he would have smiled even as he put his lover into the stasis capsule. Soon… soon he would be back here and then they would bond. 

Soon…

“I love you, Perceptor…”

And those were the last words he said to the mech he had loved since what seemed the beginning of time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for DeviantArt artists & Authors Dreamerchaos and Darkesong
> 
>  
> 
> [Art by Darkesong](http://darkesong.deviantart.com/art/Reunion-269163941)
> 
>  
> 
> Beta  
> Darkesong


End file.
